El Kowalski oculto
by Bella-Kagamine
Summary: Private acompaña a Kowalski en una de sus escapadas nocturnas a un club que éste último conoce demasiado bien. Asombrado por ello, lo que no espera el joven chico es que el mayor le muestre su faceta más oculta y confiese todo lo que ha estado guardando durante tanto tiempo.


**Bueno, digamos que me ha dado a mi por regalarle un fic a mi pingüino favorito. Y ayer, entre tanta música de discoteca y demás, salió ésto. **  
**Espero que os guste, tanto a quién va dirigido ésto como a ti, lector asiduo de fics. **

**Dejo aquí el link de la canción que me inspiró, realmente es la promo de la canción pero...no sé, es pegadiza. **

watch?v=sSSrSzx_At0&feature=g-all-u

**Advierto de que ambos pingüinos aquí presentes, están HUMANIZADOS.**

**¡Disfruta de la lectura! **

* * *

Nada más acercarnos a la puerta del local, las fuertes luces de neón del rótulo inciden contra mis ojos consiguiendo que tenga que entrecerrarlos. Kowalski sonríe al hombre que aguarda frente a la entrada y el fortachón le devuelve el gesto, acompañándolo con un apretón de manos que mi acompañante corresponde sin dudarlo.

-¿Qué tal la noche? – le pregunta mientras pasamos a su lado, casi rozándole. El hombre de traje fija su mirada en mí por un momento y alza un dedo en mi dirección.

-Kowi, espero que tu amigo tenga la mayoría de edad –frunce el ceño y sus duras facciones se acentúan más con la luz rosa del letrero. El cerebrito sonríe de medio lado, con sorna.

-Claro que tiene dieciocho, aunque aparenta algunos años menos –me agarra de la mano y me posiciona a su lado. Siento aún la vista fija del portero y no puedo evitar amedrentarme. Ese hombre realmente impone, ahora comprendo por qué trabaja en lo que trabaja.

-Si la montas ahí dentro con tu amigo me meterás en un lío, colega. Evita desmadrarte ¿Quieres? –le pregunta con un deje de preocupación. Aunque es lógico, se juega el puesto dejándome pasar con mis diecisiete a aquel lugar.

-Descuida ¿Vale? –aún de la mano, Kowalski me arrastra al interior del local y yo no puedo evitar dejarme llevar. La música comienza a aumentar el volumen y casi podría decirse que las paredes tiemblan por ello.

Ya dentro reina la penumbra, la poca luz que hay proviene de la pista y ésta alterna entre varios colores los cuales convierten el lugar en un sitio bastante psicodélico. El ambiente está cargado y supongo que lo primero que has de hacer al entrar no es ir a la barra a pedir un trago ni tan siquiera meterte entre el gentío a bailar, no. Lo principal es acostumbrarte a respirar entre tanto calor humano y variopintos olores no muy agradables.

La música, con un ritmo repetitivo y una letra de bastante mal gusto, retumba en los altavoces y por desgracia también en mis tímpanos. No entiendo como he podido acceder a venir con Kowalski a un sitio así.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –me pregunta, en un tono bastante alto. Aunque con todo el jaleo aquí dentro apenas puedo escucharlo. Sonrío de medio lado y asiento – Vamos a tomar algo ¿Vale?

No le he oído aunque parece darse cuenta de ello. No se le ocurre proponérmelo otra vez, simplemente me agarra de la mano y con dificultad, serpenteamos entre la gente hasta llegar a la barra. El mayor apoya el brazo en la mesa y sonríe al camarero.

-¿Lo de siempre, Kowi? –le pregunta, mientras saca brillo a un par de vasos con el paño. ¿Acaso Kowalski conoce a todo el mundo en este sitio? ¿Lo frecuenta, quizá?

-Si, por favor y lo mismo para mi amigo. Es viernes por la noche y hay que celebrarlo –me mira con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, no sé qué pretende pero éste sitio no me agrada en absoluto y me siento un bicho raro aquí metido.

Me encojo en mi sitio, bastante asustado. El mayor parece notarlo, puesto que toma mi mano entre la suya y la aprieta con fuerza mientras me mira, con ternura.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, créeme. Es lo normal, supongo que es la primera vez que entras en un sitio así ¿Me equivoco? –Sin ni siquiera escuchar mi respuesta, se contesta él mismo- no, es obvio que no me equivoco. Mírate ¡Casi estás temblando!

-¿Cómo es que…conoces este lugar, Kowalski? Te creía alguien más…decente –le pregunto, apretando más su mano cuando noto que alguien roza mi espalda al pasar a mi lado.

-Digamos que la faceta de cerebrito por la que me conocéis todos no es algo que me agrade siempre. Cuando no puedo soportar el ser tan metódico, cuando me cansa que la gente me deje de lado solo por ser más inteligente que la media…vengo aquí, a volverme uno más. Eso sí, sin perder a mi auténtico yo. No soy tan estúpido como para dejarme consumir por la mayoría.

El camarero deja un par de vasos de tubo largos frente a Kowalski y éste me ofrece uno de ellos.

-Ambos son lo mismo, así que da igual el que te dé –me dice, bastante sonriente.

-¿Por qué me has invitado? –cuestiono bastante curioso antes de darle un sorbo al líquido negruzco que me ofrece. Está dulce, muy dulce. Parece una mezcla de Cola con algo más, una bebida que no he probado nunca pero que por lo que veo es terriblemente empalagosa.

-Bueno, te tengo mucho cariño y supongo que ya era hora de mostrarle a alguien mi otra cara. Realmente eres un gran amigo, Private –de nuevo, ese gesto de medio lado en sus labios. Sería perfecto si no fuera porque se me han revuelto las tripas con ese final de frase. ¿Qué me está ocurriendo?

Doy un trago más largo, casi dejando a la mitad el vaso. Sea lo que sea esto, está terriblemente bueno.

-¿Y tu cara oculta es que eres un fiestero de cuidado? –un sorbo largo, es adictivo.

-A veces me agrada esconderme tras mi máscara de chico rebelde y divertirme siendo otra persona. Es como…tener otra vida. Claro que todo lo que hago es con moderación ¿Eh? No te creas que me desmadro siempre que salgo. Realmente, nunca lo he hecho…aun cuando estoy fuera, soy bastante formal –me confiesa e inclina el vaso sobre sus labios.

-E-esto no está tan mal, supongo. Aunque a mí me gustas tal y como eres - ¿Qué acabo de decir? Mierda, mierda. Doy otro gran trago a mi bebida y siento como la temperatura en mi cuerpo aumenta unos grados. Presa del calor, termino por deslizar la americana negra por mis hombros y me aflojo la pajarita a juego. Este ambiente está demasiado acalorado.

-¿Private? No debiste habértelo bebido tan rápido…el alcohol de golpe no sienta demasiado bien –susurra en mi oído. Apenas puedo contener un gemido e ignoro si por la cercanía o porque me estoy atosigando.

-¿A-alcohol? ¿Estoy borracho? – cuestiono, muy preocupado. Más que nada porque en mi vida lo había probado.

-Tranquilízate, enano. No estás acostumbrado y te ha subido pronto, pero no lo estás. Simplemente tienes el puntillo, se te pasará en un rato –me aclaras, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

¿Enano? ¿Subido?¿Puntillo? ¿Qué mierdas me está diciendo?

-¡Solo tienes dos años más que yo! –Refunfuño- ¿Oye, y tú por qué no…?

-Mi metabolismo tolera algo mejor el alcohol, es algo que te explicaría gustoso pero no es el momento. Vamos a bailar ¿Quieres?

No espera respuesta, simplemente me toma del brazo y me arrastra al gentío que se encuentra moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Cuando paramos, no puedo evitar que ese sentimiento de bicho raro se imponga ante todo. No se moverme, como si todos los músculos en mi cuerpo hubieran decidido quedarse estáticos.

Aunque Kowalski esta vez no parece percatarse de mis pasos de pato mareado. Tiene los ojos cerrados y se deja llevar por el monótono ritmo de la música.

Mueve las caderas, sensualmente, de un lado a otro y no puedo evitar fijarme en lo apretados que le quedan los pantalones. Subiendo la vista, me doy cuenta de lo ajustada que es su camiseta y de lo extrañamente bien que le marca la poca musculatura que tiene. El brillo de sus gafas alterna entre la amplia gama de colores que ofrecen las luces de aquel lugar y apenas puedo verle los ojos. Su pelo, el cual acostumbra a llevar engominado hacia atrás, ahora se encuentra revuelto y varios mechones negros se interponen frente a los cristales de las lentes.

Kowalski cambia mucho, para bien, cuando no está con nosotros. Joder ¿Qué narices estoy pensando?

Antes de que pueda siquiera buscar respuesta, sale de su trance musical y se acerca a mí con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en el rostro.

-Baila conmigo –aunque en un principio suena a proposición, cuando noto como toma mis brazos y los posiciona sobre sus hombros entiendo que más bien me lo ha mandado. No puedo si no hacer lo que él me dice, intentando seguir sus movimientos como buenamente soy capaz.

Siento su respiración cercana a la mía, chocando contra mis labios. Apenas nos separan quince centímetros.  
Todo mi cuerpo tiembla, los nervios se apoderan de mi ¿Qué me está ocurriendo?

Mueve las caderas y me insta a bailar a mí también, me avergüenzan mis movimientos más que nada porque parezco un pato mareado a su merced. De pronto, las manos que posiciona en mi cintura tiran de mí hacia él y me pegan a su cuerpo. Y yo no puedo evitar ahogar un gemido al notarle tan cercano.

-Vamos…sígueme –jadea.

Vuelve a moverse y siento como me roza. Un escalofrío placentero recorre mi cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, y no puedo evitar tensarme al notarlo. ¿Acaso él está…bailando contra mí…para excitarme?

"Hasta abajo. Hasta abajo. Hasta abajo, dale mami, hasta abajo"

¿Qué tipo de letra es ésta? ¿Quién narices escribe éstas cosas?

Acorde con la música, Kowalski comienza a descender y por ende a hacerme bajar a mí. Continúa con sus movimientos de cadera mientras desciende, presionando su sexo contra el mío.

-¿Se siente bien, verdad enano? –me pregunta, con un tono de voz demasiado sensual. Es una delicia para mis oídos, por mucho que me lo niegue.

Asiento y ésta vez decido devolvérsela e introducirme en el juego. Volteo, quedándome de espaldas a él y noto como toma mi cadera entre sus manos. Me muerdo el labio y comienzo a moverla con lentitud al monótono ritmo que retumba en los altavoces. Siento como tiembla y ello no consigue si no excitarme más e instarme a que continué moviéndome de tal forma.

De pronto, siento su agitada respiración contra mi oído.

-Quiero hacerte mío… -susurra roncamente. Está excitado, apostaría lo que fuera a que lo está. Sin duda.

El gemido que intento reprimir termina por escapar, todos mis esfuerzos en vano. Me doy la vuelta, quedándome a escasos dos centímetros de sus labios. Y asiento, en respuesta a su proposición, con una sonrisa dulce e inocente adornándome los labios.

Entonces me besa,, con suavidad, y yo correspondo, aunque con torpeza, puesto que soy primerizo en éstas cosas. Advierto un suave cosquilleo recorriéndome el vientre y lo dejo estar, no parece una mala sensación.

-¡Pues vamos…no perdamos tiempo! –exclama.

Y, como otras veces, no espera respuesta. Simplemente me toma del brazo y me arrastra a la calle, evitando en la medida de lo posible a la gente que baila en la pista y sus empujones.


End file.
